Attending to household tasks is an issue confronted by most individuals on a daily basis. Such tasks include cleaning house, washing clothes, taking out the trash and making beds. The time associated with completing these tasks prevents individuals from attending to more important matters. In addition, for some individuals such as children and the elderly, completion of such tasks can be problematic.
Therefore, any reduction in the time required to complete such household tasks and any way to make such tasks easier to complete would be a benefit. The present disclosure provides a solution to one such common household task—the making of beds. The present disclosure provides an improved covering for beds that reduces the time required to make a bed and renders such tasks easier for an individual to accomplish. Furthermore, the use of the improved covering disclosed herein allows children and other individuals to efficiently take responsibility for such tasks. Therefore, the improved coverings of the present disclosure address a need in the art.